Малки влюбени разказчета
by Love-and-Nelly
Summary: Множество разказчета за Какаши и Сакура
1. Знаех си

2

„Знаех си…"

Беше зима в Коноха. Наближаваше Коледа. Първата им Коледа заедно и то не просто като двойка, а като женена двойка. Какаши беше запалил камината, а Сакура се беше залепила за прозореца, в очакване всеки момент да завали сняг. Тази година със сигурност щеше да вали, не можеше да ги пропусне. Тя точно това си беше пожелала за празника.

-Ще украсяваме ли?-попита той и уви ръце около талията й. Тя се усмихна, сгуши се в него и затвори очи, наслаждавайки се на топлината му.

-Мхм.-кимна. Намери ръката му, сплете пръсти с неговите, вдигна я на нивото на устните си и целуна дланта му. Той се засмя, потърка носа си във врата й, достатъчно, че тя да се свие от гъдел.

-Тогава по-добре да побързаме, смрачава се.-каза Какаши и издуха един розов кичур от лицето си. Прегърна я силно преди да се отдръпне от нея и да отиде до килера, за да извади кашона с коледни играчки. Сакура остана все така залепена за прозореца. Изпрати на стъклото струя топъл въздух и нарисува с пръст сърчице. Усмихна се сама на себе си и отиде да помогне на Какаши с коледната украса.

Той вече беше домъкнал кашона до средата на хола. Елхата стоеше гола до камината и чакаше да бъде накичена. Розовокоската започна да вади червени топчици, памук, служещ за сняг, и разноцветни гирлянди. Той постави ръцете си върху нейните и така двама заедно започнаха да украсяват. Тя се засмя, щото по този начин бяха малко тромави в началото, но после постигнаха перфектен синхрон. Накрая Какаши я качи на раменете си, за да постави коледната звезда на върха на елхата.

Тази пролет се бяха пренесли в къщата. Тя беше просторна, с повече стаи, отколкото им трябваха. Холът беше голям, имаше камина, пред която те бяха свикнали да прекарват нощите, особено сега, когато беше зима. Какаши беше махнал всички мебели, беше застлал дървения под с голям, мек килим. Така помещението изглеждаше дори по-уютно от преди. В дъното на хола имаше дървени стълби, водещи къв втория етаж, където се намираха двете спални и банята. Една от стаите им беше напълно излишна... поне все още. Затова в нея имаше само неразопаковани от преместването кашони. И дори тя беше уютна. Беше изпълнена с топлината на любовта им, както цялата къща... както цялото село.

Те бяха приключили с украсяването. Лежаха на килима пред камината, сгушени един в друг. Главата й беше отпусната върху гърдите му, а краката й-сплетени с неговите. Белият й пуловер изглеждаше нежнокремав на светлината от камината, а очите й блестяха повече от обикновено. Какаши беше заровил ръка в меката, розова коса и масажираше нежно скалпа й. Знаеше, че така тя заспива най-бързо и лесно. Погледна спокойното й лице, натежалите й клепачи, леко отворените й устни и се усмихна.

-Лека нощ...-прошепна тихо и нежно и я притисна малко по-силно към себе си. Постави ръка върху нейната, опряна в гърдите му и също затвори очи.

Събуди се рано сутринта. Нечии петли се чуваха отвън. Усмихна се. Отпусна се отново назад, по гръб, и розовата й коса се разпиля по килима. Камината гореше слабо, пламъчетата си играеха като деца едно с друго.

-Будна ли си вече?-чу се гласът му, идващ от широкото коридорче, водещо до кухнята. В стаята веднага се разнесе миризмата на палачинки със сладко.

-Да.-отговори тя и се надигна на лакти, за да види Какаши, който й носеше закуска. Той седна до нея и постави чинията на пода.

-Мисля, че би искала да надникнеш навън.-каза той и се усмихна. Тя повдигна вежди. Тогава се сети и веднага скочи на крака. Изтича до вратата и я отвори широко. Вътре нахлуха безброй малки снежинки и студен вятър. Тя се засмя щастливо, заподскача и запляска с ръце. Излезе навън и започна да рови в навалелия сняг. Какаши я последва с дебело, жълто яке в ръце, което й наметна. Тя му благодари с поглед, хвана ръката му и го задърпа нанякъде. Отдалечиха се на няколко метра от дома си, почти достигайки оградата на двора. Чуваше се кучешки лай, смях на деца и викове.

-Хайде да си направим снежен човек.-предложи тя, а той я хвана здраво, обвивайки кръста й с ръце, и я вдигна във въздуха. Целуна я нежно, галейки устните й със своите.

-Това после.-каза той, като прекъсна целувката.-Сега да видим колко те бива в боя със снежни топки.

Тя се засмя с глас. Той не знаеше с кого си имаше работа. Какаши я пусна на земята, а тя побърза да избяга по-далеч от него. Той събра малко сняг в шепите си и го хвърли по нея. Уцели. Тя, на свой ред, не му остана длъжна. Целеха се така известно време и резултатът все беше равен. Сакура трябваше да направи нещо, за да спечели. Трябваше да го разсее някак... но как? Тогава една дяволска идея се сформира в главата й.

-Хей, Какаши, помниш ли когато говорехме за онази стая и какво ще правим с нея?-провикна се тя.

Той кимна.

-Е, аз май намерих решение. Бременна съм.

Той остана на място. Очите му се разшириха, а ченето му увисна. Тя вдигна пълната си със сняг шепа и запрати топката по него, както той стоеше неподвижен и неспособен да помръдне от шок. Улучи. Спечели. Играеха до 20 точки. Тя се засмя. Колко предсказуем беше понякога съпругът й! „Знаех си".


	2. Вече има смисъл

_Вече има смисъл_

Стъпка… Още една… Ставаше все по-трудно да слагам единия крак пред другия… Едната ми ръка притискаше корема, а с другата се подпирах по стволовете на дърветата, за да не се срутя… Но… Изведнъж всичко стана тъмно около мен и аз, останал без сили, се отпуснах на земята…

Толкова тихо… Толкова тихо беше, че можех да чуя всеки удар на сърцето си - болезнени, остри удари, разтърсващи цялото ми тяло. Почти не можех да дишам вече… Гърдите ми бяха парализирани и не ми позволяваха да си поема дъх… А всеки следващ можеше да е последния…

Защото аз умирах…

Усещах как кръвта изтича от тялото ми през голямата рана в корема и знаех, че багри земята покрай мен в червено. Не ме болеше… вече не… Болката отдавна си беше отишла. На нейно място имаше само тишина... А започваше да става все по-тъмно около мен, все по-студено… Тялото ми потръпна, но отново без болка.

Не ме беше страх. Изпитвах някакво извратено удоволствие и удовлетворение от факта, че умирам. Просто всичко щеше да свърши… Нямаше нищо, заради което да живея. Всички хора, които ценях и обичах, вече си бяха отишли. Бях сам… Сега вече нямаше да съм сам, а да бъда един от многото, загинали в битка за Коноха… за хората на Коноха. А бях толкова близо до дома вече, че само някой да погледне от стените и щяха да ме видят… „Нелепа смърт пред стените на Замъка." – помислих си с ирония…

И тогава ме жегна една мисъл… Спомних си едно обещание, което дадох преди да тръгна… едни зелени очи, гледащи ме нежно и болезнено, един глас, който настойчиво ме молеше да се върна жив. Побъркващо… Побъркваща вина, която нямаше място в такъв момент и все пак се надигна в почти бездиханните ми гърди. Ако можех да се усмихна, щях да го направя. Как щях да се върна? Бях си у дома, а не можех… Не можех…

-Какаши! - Чух, че някой ме вика и напрегнах цялата си воля, за да отворя очи. – Какаши!!!

-Ти…? – Прошепнах едва.

-Да не си посмял да умреш! – Развика се тя насреща ми, вкопчвайки се диво в блузата на гърдите ми. – Да не си посмял!

Почувствах налудничавия пламък в очите й… и страха в гласа й… Исках да й кажа нещо, но думите се загубиха в мъглата, с която бяха притъпени всичките ми сетива и мисълта ми.

-Защо ме оставяш?! – Изкрещя отчаяно. – Нали ми обеща, че ще се върнеш?!

Да, така беше… Казах й, че ще се върна, защото тя настояваше да говори нещо с мен. Каза ми, че е нещо важно за нея… Тогава се бях отнесъл малко лекомислено и твърде самоуверено…

-Каза да не се тревожа! Помниш ли!?

Леко притворих очи… Знаех, че крещи, а започвах да не я чувам. Беше толкова странно, защото исках да я чуя, но сякаш нямах сили и мъглата ме завличаше все по-дълбоко.

-Защо не изчака поне да ти кажа… - Продължи тя почти истерично и ме удари в гърдите, връщайки ме с една крачка към живота… И изведнъж замлъкна. - …че значиш толкова много за мен… Че сега вече за мен няма смисъл да живея? – Прошепна тихо и зарови лице във врата ми.

Макар да нямах сили да се удивя, аз усетих парещото жегване ясно върху почти спрялото ми сърце. Нима бях важен за някого? За нея? Кога станах важен за нея и защо аз? И защо не бях забелязал? Толкова ли не виждах около себе си, че не бях видял с каква нежност блестят очите й…? Сега си спомних всички онези малки мигове, когато ръцете ни се докосваха, звънкия й смях, милите й усмивки… страха й, когато тръгвах нанякъде… Защо чак сега?

Усетих как тя се надига и отделя от мен, защото загубих топлината на тялото й, което вече не се притискаше така отчаяно в моето. Усетих как пръстите й… Малките, тънки и треперещи пръсти, как внимателно и предпазливо свалят маската от лицето ми. Не можех да се противопоставя… и търсейки протест в себе си, не намерих такъв… Та аз исках точно тя да свали маската ми… Май го исках от дълго време, но така и не намерих време да обърна внимание на собствените си желания… Или пък се страхувах, че ако имам нещо толкова ценно, което да ме очаква, няма да искам да тръгна… или ще стана невнимателен и няма да се върна…?

-Толкова исках да ти дам това, когато се върнеш… - Изшепна тя през сълзи, връщайки ме отчасти в настоящето. Наведе се и прилепи нежно устните си към моите.

И макар да бяха безкръвни и побелели, защото почти не бе останала кръв в тялото ми, аз все пак я усетих – пареща, трепереща… Копнеж… Тя искаше да бъде с мен толкова много, че аз… Реших, че трябва да се боря и… поех дъх. Сакура живееше заради мен от дълго време… Най-малкото, което можех да направя бе да оцелея, за да й кажа: „Благодаря!"… Вече имаше смисъл…


End file.
